In professional horticulture a plurality of plant pots with plants have to be worked on simultaneously. The watering of the plant pots takes hereby place in particular by means of low tide\high tide watering or by means of irrigation from above. For the optimal watering and draining of the plant pots as well as for the optimal ventilation of the goods located within the plant pot in particular the floor of the plant pots is provided with a larger number of channels and holes through which an exchange of air and water between the material located in the interior of the plant pot and the exterior environment is assured. The exchange of water can in this case take place by means of a surge-like flow or by means of so-called capillary draining or watering. For both watering types there exist different hole shapes so that the floor geometry of a plant pot is correspondingly complex. The production of the floors or floor areas, which are provided with complex geometries, of the plant pots places significant demands on the tools of the plant pots that are manufactured in the die-casting- and deep-drawing process. Stamps for the mounting of the holes that transition from floor surfaces to channel side walls have to be implemented exactly aligned and lead in the case of imprecision to a high amount of waste during production.
It is therefore the object of the invention at issue to further improve a plant pot in such a manner that it satisfies on the one hand the requirements regarding watering and ventilation and is better suitable for manufacture, especially in regard to the die-casting process.